A wide variety of plug contacts are known for use on printed circuit boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,967 discloses a plug contact for a printed circuit board for connecting a pin arrangement of an electronic circuit. The plug contact has an insulating housing in which openings for introducing a contact pin are provided. A spring contact is arranged in the openings which has two stacked pairs of contact plates. The contact plate pairs are arranged at a fixed spacing from one another. The two contact plates of a contact plate pair issue from a vertically arranged conductor strip and extend substantially vertically to the conductor strip in the form of an open ring. The open region of the ring is arranged opposite the conductor strip. The upper contact plates comprise a respective spring tongue oriented obliquely downwards in the direction of the conductor strip, on a lower side of the upper contact plates in an end region opposite the conductor strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,143 B2 a battery contact is known which comprises plug contacts. The plug contacts have a base plate on which two bent side faces are formed. The side faces are arranged substantially at an angle of 90° to the base plate. One respective contact arm is formed issuing from the two side faces. The contact arms are guided toward one another in the direction of the centre of the base plate and arranged above the base plate. The two contact arms have notches, which are each formed inwardly. The notches are arranged at the same level but have a fixed spacing from one another. A contact region is formed between the notches. The external contour of the notch is circular. The notches produce a reliable point contact with an inserted contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,358 a measuring instrument comprising a printed circuit board is known which has contact clips for electrically contacting a plug contact with the printed circuit board and which are substantially U-shaped in design. The ends of the contact clips are bent inwards and rest on one another. In addition, a further contact plate is provided which biases the legs of the contact clips on one another.